Conventional systems in the field of information security recognize the need for random numbers, and in recent years, there is an increasing demand for high-performance random number generators generating true random numbers, natural random numbers that have uniformity (i.e., are identical in probability in value and frequency of appearance) and appear without ordinality, relevance with preceding and following numbers, or predictability. One such random number generator employs a random pulse obtained by utilizing radioactive rays, thermal noise, crystal oscillator fluctuations, and other similar natural phenomena. However, the generation of truly random numbers is not an easy task. Different methods have tried to use metastable events to generate a random output value. They all seem to be less than ideal and tend to manipulate the output to restore randomness if they perceive it not to be present, which in itself is a non-random process.